forever you and me
by goodgal
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were definately ment be together yet there are many obsticles between them. Will their love be able to concore everything that stands between them and everything that threaten to destroy What they have? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own ccs

Chapter 1

_This is my last year at high school! I can't believe I have made it this far. With my dad's problem and all I don't think I'll make it to college, I cant see how I can make. If it wasn't for the scholarship that I got for Bristles Private Academy considering the fact that it was the richest school in the whole of Japan, I really don't know where I would be._

Sakura looked around her room. It was small, crowded, but neat. Everything in her room was very old, but Sakura tried her hardest to make her room look presentable, she did so by covering most of her furniture with cheap wallpaper.

She took one last glance at the second hand mirror on the wall before closing the door. She entered the living room to find her father on the couch with his arm hanging down. She swallowed a look of distaste at the site of the helpless man.

"I'm going to school now."

"Hmm…" he grunted then turned aside.

"I'm going to school now." She repeated louder.

"Why the hell do you have to scream about it?" He replied, "You're worsening my headache."

She turned away from him and murmured, "I just thought you should know."

After a moment he turned around to find her still there "You're still here."

She stormed off into the kitchen, grabbed her lunch and left. On her way to school she thought to herself, _I can do this, I can do this, I will do it, it's just one more year and then I move out, it's just one more year._

Sakura came to a halt at the school gate; students filled the ground. _I've got to be outstanding this year so I can try out for college._

The bell rang and the students started towards the school buildings. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into the school premises.

"I hope this is a good day." She sighed.

_Back to school back to reality. It's not even recess yet and I've got so much homework. I have to know the whole math textbook by next week so that I can be ahead by three months_.

_Ah jeez I have chemistry after recess I hope I don't get that geek, what's his face? _She shook her head, _what the hell am I thinking, he is always so nice to me and stuff… but he does freak me out sometimes like when he tells me about all the diseases and how easily you can get infected; feline aids, good thing I don't have any pets. _

Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going. One minute she was walking and the next she was feeling something really cold on her chest, someone had spilt red juice on her Sakura looked up, expecting an apology, was she got was:

'Really, Sakura you should start looking where you are going. You never know when someone might spill something on you.' A girl said.

'Tomoyo.' Sakura replied in a deadly voice.

Sakura was about to launch herself at Tomoyo when her inner voice warned her: _She is so not worth it Sakura…it's just one more year and you'll never have to see her again. Just walk away…_

'You know what Tomoyo since school has just began I will let this slip. Next time be warned I won't be so forgiving,' Sakura said softly.

'Or yeah?' Tomoyo replied. ' You think you are so scary? Well you aren't. I'm not scared of you!'

'Oh really? Well, let me remind of what happen last time, you know I still have some of your hair,' Sakura move closer to Tomoyo, so that what she said next was for her ears only. 'And I will do much worse damage this time, when I am done with you, your face will look like my dog's breakfast.'

There was a visible fear in the girl's eyes, even though she tried very hard to hide it.

'You don't scare me,' Tomoyo replied in a shaky voice. ' How can you afford a dog when you can't even afford to buy new shoes or even new uniform for that matter?'

_That does it, I am going to kill her! _Sakura was going in for the kill when, she some how stopped herself.

' You know what? Tomoyo you are so not worth it.' Sakura said simply and walked towards the bathrooms to try and fix her shirt.

Lost yet again in her thoughts about what had happen previously she, she didn't look yet again where she was going…

Sakura entered the bathroom, and with out thinking or looking she immediately took of her shirt.

'I seriously can't believe Tomoyo would stoop that low!' Sakura said out loud while struggling out of her shirt.

When the shirt was off she looked up to find that she was not where she tought she was, in fact she was in the boys bathroom!

Not only that. Sakura stood topless with only her bra, with a guy standing right across her!

' I think I am gonna love this school….'


End file.
